In the modern computing age, computers are often networked. In this regard, resources stored on a networked computer may be accessible to and/or vulnerable to attack from any computer or user of a computer on the network. Accordingly, securing networked computers may be important to prevent unauthorized users from accessing a resource of a networked computer. In this regard, computing resources are often intended to be accessed only by certain users. For example, a system administrator may define access permissions for system resources so as to restrict access to certain users or groups of users. Further, even a user having a right to access a resource may only be intended to have a certain subset of access abilities for the resource. For example, a system administrator may intend for a user to have the ability to execute a resource, but not to have the ability to write to the resource.
However, existing security models may be inefficient and may not provide sufficient scalability to allow implementation on a system with a large number of resources that may be accessed by a large number of users. For example, existing security models may be particularly unsuited for implementation on networked computers, which may, for example, function as data warehouses having a large number of resources, such as documents, applications, and/or the like. In this regard, providing resource level security on such a system using existing security models may be burdensome to a system administrator and may be inefficient from the standpoint of the processing and hardware resources required for implementation.